Je T'aime
by The Light Inside The Darkness
Summary: Maura is a French exchange student, who comes to Boston. Jane isn't happy about being assigned to guide her around. What will happen when Maura comes to live with her? Will they be friends? Enemies? Or something entirely different? On Hiatus!
1. Prologue

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her school was hosting an exchange project. Girls and boys from all over the world would go to her school, act like they didn't know anything of the American culture and get all the attention. Not that Jane minded that, not at all, the annoying part of all of this was that she had been picked as a buddy. Which meant she had to show some guy or girl around the school, answer all of their annoying questions and be there whenever they needed her. Yes, that was really annoying. Now the worst part you wonder? Angela Rizzoli, her mother, had told the school board that whoever Jane was supposed to show around, was also welcome to stay at her place. So that not only meant that she was stuck with the foreigner at school, but also at home.

"Come on Jane, it's not gonna be that bad." Barry Frost, her best friend was trying to cheer her up. It wasn't working though. "Then you go volunteer in my place." A snort was heard, before Frost tried to cover that up with a cough. Jane rolled her eyes, biting her tongue to keep herself from saying something she'd regret later.

"You know I can't. The school picks the students and… well… I just can't." Jane glanced over at her friend, wondering how the boy was ever going to be detective material.

"Whatever, it's only for like what, a month?" Frost gave her a look. "More like 6 Jane." Jane groaned, her hopes of this being over fast gone.

"Since when do these programs last so freakin' long? Aren't they supposed to be one month, maybe two?" Frost just shrugged, not really caring. "I don't make the rules." Jane sighed, deciding he wasn't going to succeed in making her feel better.

"Whatever." She said, the word used often. "I'm just gonna go meet the immigrant outsider." Frost chuckled as he watched her walk off. "You know that's the same word right!" he called after her, getting the bird in response.

* * *

She mentioned this was annoying and bad right? Well that was an understatement. It hadn't been even five minutes of showing the new girl around and she was already tired of her. Her name… Maura Isles… didn't exactly peek her interest. The fact that she came from France interested her even less and the fact that she was apparently a walking encyclopedia made Jane want to walk into a wall… hard.

"I find the American culture very interesting. You seem to have a different vision on a lot of things." Jane glanced at her. "Yes, like how fun exchange programs are." Sarcasm dripped from every word. The girl beamed at her. "Oh! I didn't know you were as excited about this as me!" Did she already mention she wanted to bash her head in? The girl didn't know what sarcasm was.

Jane looked at her, looked at her smile and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Bathrooms are here and the classrooms have a number. You can find the cafeteria by following the mass and… that's it. See ya around." Jane waved as she walked off, relieved she was finally able to get away. For a good ten seconds.

"Excusez-moi." Jane stopped, again biting her tongue. Turning around, she raised an eyebrow. "What?" She watched Maura recoil slightly, her eyes flashing something Jane couldn't quite catch, or care about. "I-I don't know where my locker is." Jane sighed taking the paper Maura handed her.

She checked the number once, twice and cursed under her breath. Of course it was next to hers. As if she couldn't have guessed that. Asking for her schedule, Jane noticed they had every single class together. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at the girl who was waiting patiently. "Follow me."

Jane thought that when they got home she would get some peace and quiet. Maura would have her own room and Jane would lock herself in hers. But when she walked into her room, she noticed a mattress on the ground. And suitcases next to it. "Ma!" Stomping downstairs, she was met with a disapproving look from Angela.

"Jane Rizzoli! How many times to I have to tell you not to scream." Jane rolled her eyes. "Why is her stuff in my room?" Angela was confused for a moment, before she got what her daughter was talking about. "Oh! You mean Maura's things? You're sharing a room."

"Yeah, I got that. Why? We have a spare room, she can stay there." Angela frowned at her. "I told you Jane, I'm using that room." Jane scoffed. "For what? That art thing you've got going? What is that, the third thing you wanted to give a go this month? Really Ma? I ain't sharing a room with her for 6 months!" Momma Rizzoli gave her another stern look.

"Well, you'll just have to deal then." And with that said, Angela turned around and walked off to the kitchen. Jane clenched her jaw, before stumping back upstairs, not aware Maura had heard every word. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks, her young mind wondering where in the world people would like her.

* * *

_So this idea had been floating around in my head and I figured to just put it out there. Let me know what you think and if I should keep going!_


	2. Nightly Whispers

Dinner that evening was like any dinner in the Rizzoli household. At least for the Rizzoli's. Maura had been intimidated at first, everyone talking at the same time, Tommy, the youngest yelling to make himself be heard. Angela scolding him for that and calming down everyone to talk one at a time. Everyone shared their stories of the day, some eventful, others not so much. Jane's not so much, she just shrugged her shoulders, mumbled something and stuffed some mashed potatoes in her mouth. It was then that Angela turned towards Maura and asked how her day was. Maura had been shocked at first, not expecting anyone to even really notice she was there.

"Uhm… Passionnant." At everyone's stares, she clarified. "Interesting. I've seen so many things already, I'm wondering what else I will be learning here." Angela smiled sweetly at her. "I'm sure you will learn a lot sweetie. And I'm sure Jane here wouldn't mind helping you, am I right Jane?" Maura didn't catch the underlying tone in her voice. Jane however did.

"Sure, whatever." Maura looked down at her plate, the earlier conversation between Jane and her mother replaying in her mind. She had felt hurt, even slightly betrayed before, but Maura was rational. She had thought it over thoroughly and eventually she came to the conclusion that it wasn't Jane's fault. She shouldn't blame Jane for reacting the way she did. She probably didn't choose for any of this. Maura herself didn't know how she would react when a complete stranger would suddenly come and live with them. She had decided to stop thinking about it and ask Jane later.

"Aren't you hungry?" It was Frankie's voice that made her look up this time. The middle one seemed to be eager in talking to her and making sure she could find everything. She found it very sweet.

"I'm just a bit tired." She gave him a polite smile, getting one in return. "You can go up to your room to rest if you want Maura." Angela said. Maura looked at her, before she nodded and silently padded up the stairs, the door softly closing seconds later.

Jane scowled, wondering what happened to doing the dishes and helping clean up. Grumbling under her throat, she finished dinner quietly, not in the mood to talk or get another lecture from her mother. It would only add to the bad mood she already had.

* * *

"Jane?" The whisper caused Jane to awake from her light slumber, her eyes opening slightly to look at the lump next to her bed. "What?" her voice was groggy, she was almost asleep and she really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Where's your père?" Jane didn't need to have any French classes to know that word, she just kept wondering why Maura kept mixing French and English words in the same sentence. Jane sighed, turning on her back. Looking up at the ceiling, she decided whether or not to tell her. She would find out through her mother, or Frankie, or Tommy. Maybe though, if she just stayed quiet, Maura would back off and go back to sleep.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Maura added when Jane had been quiet for a while. Nope, Jane thought, that plan didn't work. "I overheard you and your mother talking about me staying in your room. If you want I can talk to le institeur en chef tomorrow about changing accommodations." Maura changed the subject. She didn't need an extend knowledge about people to know what silence meant. Jane however, couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt when she said that. Figuring that staying quiet wasn't going to help anyone, she spoke.

"You don't have to." She said. "I'm just not used to sharing a room." Turning back on her side, she couldn't see Maura nod in the dark, but she continued anyway, knowing that Maura was still listening to her. "My dad left about a year ago. For someone way younger." She added, scoffing softly. Closing her eyes, Jane could feel the tears well up. Pushing them away, she turned on her back, worrying that Maura might see her vulnerable.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maura whispered, not sure what else to say. Jane shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant about the subject. Not wanting to answer any other prying questions, she turned her back to Maura. "Get some sleep." She mumbled, hearing Maura shift behind her. Jane opened her eyes, staring off into the dark.

* * *

Jane and Maura arrived at school early the other day. Maura had awoken Jane at around 6 AM bustling around the room. Jane had wondered what the hell she had been doing and after following her new roommate around with her eyes, she came to the conclusion that a) she was crazy, b) she was out of her mind and c) completely weird. Maura had awoken at 6, went about her morning routine that consisted out of ten sit-ups, something Jane thought was yoga but looked different and then laying down 5 outfits on her bed before taking 30 minutes to pick one. Jane had tried to go back to sleep, but she wasn't able to with all the shuffling. And when Maura was finally done and had retreated to the bathroom, Jane thought that maybe she could sneak in a couple more minutes. Jane Rizzoli never had any luck and it was proven to her once again when her alarm clock went off. Jane had nearly screamed, wondering how the hell she was supposed to keep this up for 6 months.

"You girls have a good day!" Angela yelled after them from her car. Jane rolled her eyes. What happened to not screaming? "And keep an eye on Maura Jane!" Jane sighed, waving her hand indicating that she had heard her.

Maura had a smile on her face, taking in everything around her, trying to absorb as much as she could. Jane raised her eyebrow. "You know you have 6 months right? Don't have to remember everything in one minute." Maura gave her a surprised look, before turning a little red.

"Ah oui, I'm just used to having to remember everything immediately. I had to know everything about all the schools that I have gone to." Jane chuckled. "What, they give you pop quizzes or something?" Maura nodded, her face serious.

Jane blinked. "You're kidding right?" Maura frowned at her. "Je ne plaisante pas. Pourquoi?" Jane shrugged. "Figured boarding schools had better things to do than make quizzes about the interior of their school. I heard it's pretty brutal y'know. Besides, my mother wouldn't even pay a penny if she knew about that. She would go over there and cause a scene, demanding that they teach something useful." Maura gave her a small smile. Even though she had only known Angela for a short period of time, she knew the woman wouldn't shy away from doing such a thing.

"You seem to have some knowledge of the French language." Maura said, commenting on the fact that Jane answered her question dead on. Jane rolled her eyes. "I do have French classes. So I know a thing or two about the language." To be honest though, she only understood pourqoui. She improvised the rest.

"Hey Jane!" Frost came running up to them, his books already in his hands. "Hey Frost." Frost came to a halt, wasting no time in introducing himself to Maura. "You must be Maura. I'm Barry Frost." He gave her a dazzling smile as he held out his hand. Maura smiled at him shaking is hand. "Enchantée." Jane snorted. Maura would never let her forget she was French.

"So what's your first class?" Jane watched Frost and Maura strike up a conversation about school and classes and how things were in France. Maura seemed to be completely in her element talking about France and her school, causing Jane to feel a little annoyed. Just a little though.

"Frost, we gotta get to class, you and miss France here can catch up later." Grabbing Maura by the arm, who was in the middle of explaining the scenery, she dragged her off to class. Maura quickly waved to Frost, before settling her questionable gaze on Jane.

"Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes Jane. It's rude to interrupt someone who's in the middle of a conversation." Jane rolled her eyes. "Maybe in France it is. Here, it's pretty much normal." Maura opened her mouth to say something, but Jane just grabbed her arm again and pulled her into the classroom. Taking a seat, she took her books and pretended to read them.

Maura waited for Jane to look up at her so she could say something, but she never did. Turning her eyes to the front as the teacher walked in, Maura couldn't help but feel a little left out.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and is following this story! Next chapter will be up this Saturday! Let me know what you thought of this chapter._


	3. Movies and Basketball

_Okay, I told you guys this chapter would be up Saturday and seeing as it is 12:15 AM where I am, I'm posting it before I go to bed. Enjoy!_

* * *

It had been a week since Maura had come and lived with them and Jane had to be honest. She was more annoying than the first day. The worst thing about it, the look she gave Jane every time she would blow Maura off. She looked like a lost puppy and Maura didn't even have to try to pull it off. Right now for example. Maura wanted to watch a movie, but Jane blew her off because she wanted to listen to some music. Then Maura gave her the look and Jane found herself watching some documentary not even 5 minutes later.

"Y'know. When you said you wanted to watch a movie, I thought we were going to watch a movie. Hell, it could've even been in French., as long as it was a movie." Jane was lying down on her bed, with Maura next to her, bored out of her mind and annoyed she let Maura's look get to her yet again.

"This _is_ a movie Jane." It was Maura's simple answer. "I apologize it's not a chick flick or a romantic comedy, but I have been waiting for over a year for this movie to be released." Jane actually looked over at her roommate. Did she just say chick flick?

"What is it about anyway? Pollution?" Maura sighed softly, before pausing the movie. Jane threw her hands up. This was going to take forever.

"It's about how cutting down trees will influence the future of our kids and grandkids and what we can do about it. It's very educational Jane. You could learn something." Jane rolled her eyes.

"It's a movie about the future and it doesn't even have aliens in it." Jane sighed. "Fine, but if I'm watching this, I'm going to need snacks." She stood up and made her way to the door. "Don't pause the movie! I'll be back before I miss anything." That way she would at least miss a couple of minutes.

2 hours and 23 minutes. 2 hours and 23 freakin' minutes. Jane had never seen a movie that lasted that long. She couldn't even understand how she kept awake during the whole thing. Maura had this little satisfied smile on her face as she took out the DVD and put it back in its case. Turning back to Jane, who glared intensely at her, she gave her a confused look.

"What? You didn't like the movie?" Jane's glare only intensified. Scoffing at the brunette, she grabbed her pj's, walked to the bathroom and closed the door, all the while glaring at Maura.

Maura simply shrugged, changed into her own sleeping wear quickly and got under the covers. When Jane walked back into the room, Maura sat up slightly, an apologetic look on her face.

"We can watch a movie you like next time." Her voice was soft and Jane was once again filled with guilt. Sighing softly, she got into her own bed, the covers still warm from the both of them. "It's fine. You should've told me the damn movie lasted so long." Getting comfortable, she turned to face Maura.

"Je m'excuse. You can pick the next two movies then." Jane laughed softly, shaking her head.

"Jane?" Maura asked after a couple minutes of silence. Jane hummed. "Can we go to the park tomorrow?" Jane cracked open one eye. It would be Saturday. "Uhh, sure… Why not." Maura thanked her, before turning around and going to sleep, leaving Jane wondering what was so interesting about the park.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and the Rizzoli family and Maura were at the park, Angela having packed a picnic basket with lots of goodness for later that day. The sun was shining and Jane was laying down on the grass. Tommy and Frankie had run off to play soccer and Maura was just sitting there, looking all around her and chatting with Angela.

Jane was interrupted by her mother calling her name. "Why don't you and Maura go and play?" Jane laughed. "Ma, I ain't 8 years old." "No, but you do act like it." Scoffing, Jane got up and motioned for Maura to come with her. "Fine! Whatever."

Walking a good ways off, Jane found a spot in the sun and laid down there. Maura looked at her. "I thought we were going to do something fun?" Jane cracked open one eye. "I never said that. Ma can't see us here." Maura sighed softly and looked around at all the kids that were having fun doing one thing or another.

Jane looked at her, seeing something in Maura's eyes as she looked around. Sitting up, she racked her brain, thinking of something to do. Narrowing her eyes at something in the distance, Jane smiled. Standing up, she grabbed Maura's arm and dragged her all the way across the grass field.

"Jane, where are we going?" Jane ignored her. Eventually she stopped, causing Maura to collide into her. She quickly apologized, before she saw where they were.

"Uhm, Jane. I-I've never played before." Jane looked at her, her smile in place. "Guess I'll just have to teach ya." Giving her a wink, she ran forward, grabbed the forgotten basketball en beckoned Maura over.

"Come on miss France! Get your ass over here." Jane had taken to calling Maura that. The brunette didn't mind however, having never gotten a nickname before. She slowly made her way over to Jane, the latter throwing her the ball and telling her to give it a shot.

That's exactly what she did, which caused Jane to double over laughing. Maura frowned. "What? I told you I don't play." Jane stopped laughing. "I know, didn't know you were this bad though."

Maura had thrown the ball, two feet in front of her. The hoop was 6 feet away. "All right hang on. Let me get the ball and we'll start over."

The two spend the rest of the afternoon shooting hoops and Maura was getting better at it as time progressed. Jane had even been surprised a couple of times when Maura had been able to make the shot. They were interrupted by Angela, Tommy and Frankie coming up to them telling them it was time to eat something.

"Hey, can I join you after we eat?" Tommy asked, looking from his sister to his mother. But neither had the chance to answer as Maura beat them to it. "Of course! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit." She smiled as she said that, again being met with stares.

"Oh, the more the merrier." Jane chuckled, taking a bit of her peanut butter and fluff sandwich. Looking over at Maura, she saw her inspecting her sandwich. "Come on, just take a bite, I'm sure you'll love it." Maura glanced up at Jane before slowly taking a bite.

Jane saw her eyes lit up and smirked, knowing her mom made a mean sandwich. "What is the white substance?" She asked after swallowing her bite. "Fluff." Maura blinked a couple of times? "Light, downy particles of cotton?" Jane was about to take a bite when she said that and she gave Maura a look that said are-you-serious? "It's marshmallow, and the brown substance is called peanut butter. It's ground up, heavy, oily particles of peanuts. What, they didn't have that in your fancy boarding school?" Sarcasm dripped from every word once again and Maura didn't catch it like all of the other times before. "It's really good!" Everyone laughed at Maura's enthusiasm, finishing up lunch while chatting loudly with each other.

After lunch, the four kids played basketball, Jane and Maura on one team and Tommy and Frankie on another team.

* * *

_So, kind of a filler here, but I just wanted to show that Jane doesn't hate Maura and that they're kind of turning into friends. Or at least something like it. Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be up either Wednesday or before that._


	4. French Class and Boys

A month had passed since Maura's arrival and Jane found herself enjoying the girl's company. Of course she would deny ever having thought that if asked, but it was true. The two had started a weekly movie night and nightly talks before going to sleep. Although Maura still woke her up every morning at 6 AM, even on the weekends. Jane had tried her best to make her stop this ridiculous routine, but failed miserably, the brunette going on and on about the benefits of getting up early and taking care of your inner balance. At least that´s what Jane thought she said. The moment she figured out Maura was giving her a speech, she had tuned the girl out.

That was another thing Jane would never admit to anyone. She actually liked when Maura went into the pros and cons about whatever the two were arguing about, her point of view clear to anyone who heard their conversation. Frost had often been one of those people. Jane was sure however, that her friend didn´t seem to mind. She was also sure that Frost barely heard anything she said, too busy staring at the brunette. Jane had rolled her eyes, kicked him, smacked him upside the head, but nothing seemed to stop him from ogling her roommate.

And even though that shouldn´t bother Jane, it did. And she had no idea why it did. Sighing softly, Jane tried to clear her head of all these thoughts, figuring she should at least pay some attention to her French teacher. She smiled slightly as she heard her teacher speak fluent French, her eyes wondering over to Maura who was seated next to her, listening intently. Her brows were slightly furrowed, her lips in a thin line, her eyes filled with passion. Jane´s smile grew slightly bigger as she saw how important this and all of the other classes were to Maura. She hated to admit, but the brunette had a good influence on her. It was something she was reminded of by her mother multiple times a week.

Jane was so busy staring at her friend that she completely missed the assignment that was given them, until their desks were surrounded by pretty much everyone of their class. Jane sat back up, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. She hoped no one saw her staring at Maura. Frowning, she wondered what was going on.

"Maura! Be my partner!"

"No she's my partner idiot!"

"Everyone shut up!" The class slowly quieted down at these words, their eyes following the figure that had said that. Jane scowled. Of course Mr. Perfect would show up. He didn't do anything in class and still got the best grades out of everyone. Scoffing, she fixed her glare on him, daring him to say anything to her friend. Yes, she had started to think of Maura as her friend.

"So… Maura." He drawled, his smirk in place as he glanced at Jane.

"Ian." Maura replied a small smile and blush on her cheeks. Jane clenched her jaw. She wasn't going to fall for this right. Right?!

Jane hated Ian with every ounce of her being. She knew his reputation. He used girls to satisfy his needs, dumping them in front of everyone after he was done with them. The raven haired girl couldn't believe girls still went out with him. Maybe it was his accent. No, she was sure it was his accent. No one would certainly fall for his looks.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do this project together? I believe we would be a very good team. You're wits, my charms. What do you say?" Jane looked at Maura, not sure if she would say yes, but not sure if she would say no as well. She waited with bathed breath.

Maura glanced at Jane, her intense gaze almost knocking her over. She swallowed, her hand gripping her desk tightly. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She had seen Ian around and found him very alluring, wanting to know more about him. But when she had asked Jane, the girl had scoffed and told her to stay as far away from him as possible. Maura had frowned at that, wondering what Jane knew. Jane however, hadn't spoken any more of him.

Looking up at Ian and his charming smile, Maura couldn't help but find herself smiling back. Whatever reason Jane had for hating him, Maura hadn't been exposed to it yet. And all he did was be nice to her. So there was no harm in saying yes right? Besides, she knew Jane would be fine with whoever she was paired up with, probably Frost anyway.

"Pourquoi pas. Chez toi ou chez moi?" Ian smiled, sparing another glance Jane's way, who sat there fuming.

"Chez toi. I'll meet you outside." Giving Maura a wink, he stalked off, his confidence clearly showing.

Jane turned to Maura, not believing what had just happened. "What the fuck Maur! Did you not listen when I told you about him?!" Maura looked at Jane, a pang of guilt showing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jane, but I have not seen what is so bad about him yet. Maybe you're biased because of an earlier event that has taken place?" Jane's jaw literally dropped open.

"An earlier ev-" Jane stopped mid sentence. She had to collect herself before she was going to say or do something she would regret later. Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, she could feel herself calm down. Opening her eyes again, she found Maura's worried gaze on hers.

"Maur. There's a reason why I hate him." Maura sighed. "Yes, but you haven't told me what that reason is Jane. You didn't go past 'stay as far away as possible'."

"Look, he uses girls. He uses them for different reasons and then he dumps them. Publicly. Harshly." Jane trailed off, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand. "It's very sweet you care for me Jane. But I'm not dating him. He seems very interesting and nice. I only want to get to know him, see why everyone is so engrossed in him. Nothing more Jane." Jane nodded slowly. Her eyes landed on their hands which were still clasped together.

Maura followed Jane's gaze, quickly pulling her hand away when she saw the position their hands were in. She cleared her throat, missing the flash of hurt in Jane's eyes.

"We should get to biology." Jane agreed, following Maura's example, her hand still warm from Maura's touch.

* * *

_It seems Jane is starting to feel something for Maura, but now Ian's getting in the way. What will happen between those two? Let me now what you think!_

_P.S. Can't wait for next weeks ep! Maura in jail. O.M.G. And she's getting beat up! That's just wrong on so many levels!_


	5. French Project

Jane scowled, her gaze fixed on the person who was sitting not ten feet away. She watched him smile, flirt, saw his subtle touches. It almost made her walk over there, grab him by the front of his shirt and throw him out of her house. Yes, her house. Apparently Maura had told Ian they could work on their project at her house. Jane sighed internally. Okay, she had to admit that it was also Maura's house, but still. How could she do that!

"Jane." She glanced over at her friend who was seated beside her.

"What?" Her voice was gruff, her eyes already back on the pair.

She heard Frost sigh beside her. "Let's just work on the project alright? Ian won't do anything with us here." Jane scoffed at that.

"We're talking about Ian, Frost. He's done worse things. And I'm not gonna let him do that to Maura." The last part was said softly, but Frost still caught it.

He smiled knowingly. "Looks like you two have become friends huh?" Jane glanced over at him again. She watched as he pretended to be engrossed in their project.

She knew he was right, but she wouldn't admit that. Not yet anyway. Besides, Maura would be gone in five months and she would never see the girl again. Jane frowned as the thought hit her like a ton of bricks. She would be gone and Jane would never see her again. Never see that smile, hear her speak google, hear her laugh, be mesmerized by the way her hair would light up and look like gold feathers in the sunlight. Jane swallowed the lump in her throat, a feeling rising up that she had never experienced before. Loss.

"Whatever Frost." She hoped her voice sounded steady and collected, she sure as hell didn't feel that way. She looked at Maura one more time. She was smiling, her eyes sparkling. Then her eyes came to a halt on Ian. Narrowing her eyes on him, she made a promise right then and there to keep him as far away from Maura as she could and make sure that she would see that smile of hers every day.

Clearing her throat, she turned to Frost. First step, make a project that was way better than theirs. "Let's get to work." Frost raised an eyebrow, but didn't mention the sudden change in her demeanor. Instead, he nodded and turned back to the books laying around them. Now all they had to do was come up with something that would blow the others' projects away and make Maura realize that Ian was just a stuck up guy with issues who could barely tie his own shoelaces. Definitely not suited for someone like Maura.

* * *

Several hours and curses later, Jane and Frost had come up with a brilliant idea. And Jane was pleased to admit to anyone who would ask that it was in fact her idea. Her brilliant idea. Her brilliant idea that would knock Ian's out of the park and make Maura forget all about him and ask Jane to do all of the other projects with her. Okay so she had to admit that that was a bit of a stretch. But at least she could surprise Maura.

"All right, so how about I pick up everything we need after school tomorrow and get together this weekend to finish it?" Frost asked as he put everything away. Jane nodded, letting out a long breath.

"Sounds good. I'll start with sketches about different subjects and various other things." Frost shook his head. "Okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Jane walked him to the door, waving as he walked off.

Turning back, she saw Ian grab his stuff as well. Jane smirked. Good he was leaving. Plopping herself down on the couch, she watched as the two said their goodbyes, Ian a little too close to Maura for her comfort. Once he was out the door, Jane let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

Maura seemed hesitant to go over to where Jane was. The two had barely exchanged words since their French class and Maura was afraid Jane was angry at her. Taking a breath, she approached Jane cautiously, licking her lips nervously.

"Uhm, c-can I sit here?" Jane had turned the TV on, acting as if she were watching it.

Tearing her eyes away from a program about the primal ways of monkeys, she immediately felt guilty when she saw Maura fidget. She gave her a smile.

"Your house too Maur." With that said, she turned her eyes back to the TV. Maura sat down next to her slowly and Jane was doing her best to ignore the butterflies that seemed to come up every time Maura would be close to her.

She shuffled around a bit, trying to get more comfortable, only succeeding in getting closer to Maura. Something she didn't want to do. Or well, she did, but… Jane sighed internally. She didn't know what she was feeling and it was slowly starting to frustrate her. Glancing over at her friend, she noticed that Maura didn't mind, a small smile on her lips.

Clearing her throat, Jane decided to strike up a conversation. "Sooo, how's the project coming along?" She hoped her voice didn't betray the way she was feeling.

Maura shrugged, which caused Jane's butterflies to act up again, and answered her question. "It's going very well. Ian seems to have a great deal of knowledge on the French culture. It's refreshing really." Jane scoffed.

"Of course. Mr. Perfect." Maura frowned at Jane.

"You should give him a chance Jane. He might surprise you."

"Yeah and he might disappoint you. No wait, he will disappoint you."

"Right. He will use me for this project and then dump me in front of everyone right? Jane, I am not dating him. I am not interested in dating him. So please, stop worrying. You'll get wrinkles with the amount of frowning you do." Jane glanced at Maura, surprised.

"Did you just make a joke?"

Maura smiled. "Partly, it has been proven that frowning for a long period of time will cause frown lines, but there are many other factors that will cause wrinkles. Talking, blinking, raising your eyebrows and even chewing. Sun damage is-"

"Okay! I get it. I get it." Despite trying to act annoyed, Jane laughed.

Maura smiled, feeling herself grow warm at the sound of Jane's laugh. She had heard it multiple times, but it was the first time she was the cause of that laugh. She decided then and there that she would make Jane laugh more often and be the cause of it. It was a silent promise, but one she was going to keep no matter what.

They both turned back to the TV, a comforting silence enveloping both girls. And as they sat there, they unconsciously moved closer together, their need to feel the other overpowering. Unbeknown to either of them, a figure lurked just outside, watching their interaction, his eyes focused mainly on Maura.

* * *

_So, is it just me or are Jane and Maura actually starting to like each other more than just friends? Let me know what you guys think! Oh and on other thing. I need a scary movie. Not one that isn't at all scary but has been assigned to the scary genre, but one that makes you jump and scream and all that. Preferably not realistic. I can't seem to come up with one, because most scary movies I watch just aren't scary. Anyway, next chapter will be up next Wednesday!_


	6. Waiting

_All right, before you guys start reading I want to apologzie in advance. This chapter is really short. I kinda had writer's block writing this and I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this chapter. All I wanted to do was get to the next! So, I hope you can at least enjoy it! And thank you thank you thank you for reviewing and following and favouriting. I keep forgetting to thank you guys, but I do see every single one of you! So thank you again for your support._

* * *

Jane could hear Maura's giggle float around like a dust particle, eventually landing in Jane's room. She clenched her jaw, resisting the urge to barrel downstairs and throw Ian out of their home. She knew doing that would only make Maura angry at her. Something which she didn't want to happen.

Sighing softly, she looked over at Frost. Her friend was engrossed in their project, looking through the sketches Jane had made. He had made several comments, most of them positive ones. Jane wasn't bad at drawing, she just didn't have the patience or motivation to do anything with it. Something Frost had said was a waste.

They were making a scrapbook. It would consist out of various sections, like the French language, news about France, people who live there, the culture, fun things to do while in France and so on. It would show different sides of the country, including sides most people didn't know about. Except for Maura of course.

Jane's frown turned into a small smile as she thought of her friend downstairs. They were having another movie night tonight and it was Jane's turn to choose. She had already decided which movie they were going to watch tonight. She figured Maura would think they were going to watch some action-filled movie. But instead, Jane had chosen a horror movie.

Her mind couldn't help but wonder how this evening would pan out. Maura would be so scared she would hold Jane's hand. Or she would even go as far as to hold onto Jane tightly, hiding her face in the crook of her neck. Jane could feel a blush rise to her cheeks as the thought of Maura so close to her invaded her mind.

Clearing her throat, she walked over to Frost. "Got any good ones?" Frost looked up.

"Yeah, I made three piles. The left one we should definitely use. I'm not sure about the middle on and the right one is a definite no." Jane nodded, her eyes skimming the three piles.

"Well let's get to work. The sooner we're done with this the better." Frost nodded in agreement. He couldn't help but wonder why his friend was so into this project anyway. Normally he would be the one to do everything and Jane would keep making excuses for why she didn't do her part. But he didn't want to bring it up, in case Jane decided to pull that same stunt when he mentioned it.

The two worked until it was time to eat, Frost staying and Ian leaving. Jane smirked, glad to see him go. Turning her eyes on Maura, Jane's mind went back to thinking about tonight. Maura turned her eyes on Jane as well, catching her looking. She gave Jane a small smile, before she turned away, a blush on her cheeks. Jane had diverted her gaze the moment Maura gave her a smile, cursing internally for being caught staring at her friend.

Dinner was the same as always, everyone talking at the same time, Angela doing her round asking how everyone's day had gone, Maura observing quietly. Jane wondered when Maura would finally stop being so intrigued by her family. The black haired girl could still see the amazement when she and Frankie would be fighting one minute and hanging out like nothing happened the next.

She didn't mind the look though, it made Maura look utterly adorable. That was why Jane always kept stealing glances during dinner. The look was on her face most of the time.

And after dinner, Maura would always offer to help clean up. Jane had told her time and time again that there was a system in whose turn it was to do the dishes. Maura would just shrug and tell her that it was polite to help clean up. Jane would roll her eyes, make some sarcastic comment and eventually help Maura clean up.

Tonight was no different and Maura and Jane ended up doing the dishes, while it was supposed to be Frankie and Tommy's turn. Angela would just give Jane a look that said: you should take her as an example. Frost had decided to go home, thanking Angela for dinner and telling Jane and Maura that he would see them at school.

Fifteen minutes later, Jane and Maura were done with the dishes and were heading upstairs, Maura begging Jane to tell her what movie they were going to watch and Jane telling her it was a surprise, a smirk on her face.

* * *

_So, did you like the really short chapter? 754 words, without me rambling on at the top and at the bottom. Let me know what you think and the next chapter will be up Saturday! That one is about 2.000 words, to make up for this one._


	7. Movie Night and

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and favourited, it means a lot to me! And as promised, this chapter is longer and things are finally starting to happen in the Rizzles world! Enjoy_

* * *

Jane's smirk didn't leave her face the entire time they walked up to their room. She couldn't wait for the movie to start and for Maura to be scared shitless. Okay, she should be feeling some kind of guilt, but Jane couldn't help herself. The perfect opportunity presented itself and who was she to bail out on that? So, here she was plopping the disc into the DVD player, while Maura was getting herself comfortable, whilst still wondering what kind of movie they were going to watch and why Jane was being so secretive about it all.

She gave Jane another questionable look when the dark haired girl settled down next to her. Jane merely shrugged, pointing towards the TV. "Just watch Maur." She whispered, trying her hardest to suppress her smirk.

* * *

86 minutes later, Jane was annoyed, frustrated an utterly confused. She had chosen a horror movie that scared her half to death when she had watched it the first time. She wasn't able to sleep for a week straight and Maura was lying next to her, talking about how all of it could be prevented and how they had missed some very specific points that would have made the movie a success. Jane watched as the credits slowly rolled by. The thought that Maura would point out various goofs in the movie had crossed her mind, but she figured that the scariness of it all would drown out her coherent thoughts and make her act like a girl who was watching a horror movie. Scared.

Jane sighed as Maura went on and on, not even listening to what she was saying. Getting up, she took the DVD out of the player and threw the case across the room, glaring at it as it hit the wall and laid there mocking her. She couldn't believe this didn't work. She had been looking forward to this moment the entire week. Movie night. Maura grabbing her hand, hiding her head in Jane's neck, snuggling into her, and all of that because she was so scared. Sighing again, Jane noticed Maura had stopped talking. Turning to look behind her, she saw Maura frown at her, look at the DVD she killed, before looking back to her.

"What did that DVD ever do to you?"

"How can you not be scared? I was scared shitless the first time I saw that movie!"

"You've seen this movie before? Then why would you want to watch it again?"

"Because it's a good movie. And it's scary. Although apparently not to you. How can you not be scared by this?" Jane pointed at the TV to get her point across.

"Because it's fiction Jane. It's not real. Besides, something like this would never happen to you or me. And what makes this movie so scary is the illogical choices the main characters make. They are portrayed like that to build up suspense, which is then released at the moments you most expect it, causing the expected effect to be lost on the audience. All of this causes this movie to lose its purpose of scaring people." While Maura explained her take on the movie, Jane started feeling more miserable by the second.

"Whatever, let's just go to bed." Maura looked confused, wondering about the sudden change in Jane's demeanor.

"Did I say or do something wrong?" Maura asked, her eyes following Jane as she walked to the bathroom to change.

Jane turned around, a small smile on her face. "Nah. Just tired is all." Maura nodded, but she wasn't convinced.

As she watched Jane walk into the bathroom, Maura couldn't help but feel as if she ruined their movie night. Maybe she should stop with, how Jane always calls it, all the google talk. She always does look bored and annoyed when Maura would tell her facts about a certain event or something that they were talking about. Maura wondered if maybe she was just boring.

And maybe the movie proved that. Jane did tell her that she was scared 'shitless', to put it in her words, when she saw it for the first time. Maybe because Maura was always looking at the facts, she missed the whole point of the movie.

Maura frowned as she thought back to the movies she watched. The remarks she always made about every movie Jane picked out. When they would watch an action movie, Maura would always point out that it was physically impossible for one man to defeat over twenty other men. Not even talking about the toll it would take on someone's mental state having that much blood on your hands.

When they would watch a romantic comedy, Maura would comment every time a couple would get together, telling Jane they would break up and get together again in the end. And when the movie was over and the couple had gotten back together, Maura would point out that no one writing/directing a romantic comedy had any original ideas.

Maura sighed softly, picking at the loose thread of the blanket she was under. She frowned, wondering if maybe that thread somehow resembled their friendship. Pull too hard and the thread will eventually come loose, disrupting the flow of the blanket and leaving a hole behind. Maura frowned slightly. Since when did she become so cynical? And seriously, comparing their friendship to a thread of a blanket?

Maura shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Jane was her friend. And she hadn't even complained about anything Maura did. Okay, she wasn't happy about her at first, but to be honest, neither was Maura. She was forced to give up the luxury of her home to go to a different country, a different school and live with someone she didn't know anything about. The only thing that actually made her want to go just a little bit, was because she was born in Boston. She had been moved to France when she was around five years old. She had been curious about her birth city and decided to make the best of it.

But when she got here, she was forced to sleep on a mattress on the ground, got stuck with three other kids and their mother. And Maura had loved every single second of it the moment she got there.

She felt loved. Something she never felt at home. She chose to stay out of her mother's way and it seemed like the woman did the same. She had no other siblings and the only friend she had was an African spurred tortoise named Bass. Maura closed her eyes, picturing her tortoise slowly moving around her room, poking his head out now and then, munching on a British strawberry happily.

Opening her eyes, Maura was just in time to see Jane come out of the bedroom, tying her hair back. Maura gave her a once over, trying to figure out why she got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach every time the other girl was around and why she wanted so desperately to hear her laugh, see her smile and feel her skin.

"What?" Jane's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Maura blushed when she saw she was caught staring.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." She replied, trying to hide her blush behind her hair.

"About what?" The question was so simple and Jane waited for an answer as she plopped down next to her, giving her her full attention.

Maura however, didn't know how to answer that question. About what I'm feeling for you? About why I want to see you every second of every day? She had no idea what to say.

So instead, she just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing important." And it was true. She wasn't sure if it was important or not, so she wasn't lying.

Jane seemed to ponder this for a moment before shrugging. "All right. Bathroom's free-" Jane pointed towards the door she just came through. "You can go change if you want." Maura nodded, watching as Jane got under the covers and got comfortable, her back facing her.

And this time, it was Maura that felt miserable. Pushing that feeling aside, she grabbed her nightwear, walked off to the bathroom and closed the door softly, missing Jane's sigh.

* * *

It had been an hour after lights out and Maura kept tossing and turning, not being able to drift off to sleep. She tried to blame the conversation she had with herself, but Maura Isles couldn't lie, so she had to be honest. It was because of the movie.

And as much as she tried to tell herself that it was just a movie, she couldn't help but hear every noise, think every shadow in the room was something entirely else and Jane was fast asleep in the bed next to her.

She turned the umpteenth time that night and let out a frustrated sigh, angry at herself for being scared of something she made fun off not even an hour ago.

"Maura seriously, go to sleep." Maura turned to look at the lump on the bed.

"I'm sorry." She turned back around and tried to be quiet, hoping Jane would fall asleep again.

Instead, she heard some shuffling. "What is it?" She heard Jane ask.

Not turning around, she shook her head. "Nothing."

Jane snorted. "So, if I turn the lights on, I won't see any hives on you?" Maura bit her lip.

When she heard some more shuffling, she turned to look over her shoulder and saw Jane reach for the light.

"Okay fine." Maura sighed, before she turned around fully to face her friend.

Even in the dark, she could clearly see the dark brown eyes staring back at her. The eyes that held so much passion if she was talking about something she adored. The eyes that could hold so many emotions at one moment and hold nothing the next. The eyes that Maura could get lost in.

"Well?" Maura was glad the room was dark and Jane couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"I may have realized that I might have misjudged the movie."

"You're scared?"

"Yes."

Silence.

Shuffling.

"Come on." It was a whisper, but Maura could easily hear it.

She watched as Jane moved aside and lifted the covers. It took Maura a moment to figure out what Jane meant and wondered if her IQ might have just dropped by meeting Jane.

"Jane-"

"Just get in Maur. You know I need my sleep and I can't have that with you. Besides, a ruffled mind makes a restless pillow."

"Did you just quote Charlotte Bronte?"

"Just get in Maur." Jane repeated, the sheets still raised. "I'm gettin' cold."

Maura smiled shyly, the familiar feelings returning to her stomach. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and hoped that Jane couldn't see that in the dark. They were kind of close.

Maura stepped into bed, feeling the warmth of Jane's body seep into her instantly. It gave her a fuzzy feeling. More so, it felt right to her. Both girls settled next to each other, neither one knowing that both of their hearts were beating fast, beating in sync. Both girls were nervous, not knowing if this counted as being in someone's personal space. There wasn't much space in a single bed in the first place.

Jane looked over at Maura, seeing the girl pretty much hide behind the sheets. She smiled. She might not have grabbed Jane's hand, might not have hid behind her, but they were sharing a bed. Reaching out her arm, Jane pulled Maura close to her, the other girl fitting perfectly against her body.

"It's fine Maur. I got you." Maura relaxed against Jane, all of her senses and feelings working overtime and for the first time since Maura could remember… she felt happy.

And Jane, she couldn't be happier.

* * *

_So... did you guys like it? Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be up next Wednesday!_


	8. Honey Blonde Hair and Pink Lips

_As promised the next chapter of Je T'aime. Things finally start happening between the two! Yay. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And thank you for all the reviews! Means a lot to me :)_

* * *

Soft gusts of air washed over her face from the slightly parted lips dangerously close to hers. Her hair was splayed out over the pillow, the sun shining down on it. Honey blonde hair looked golden, pink cheeks looked adorable, pink lips looked kissable.

Jane had woken up two hours earlier, her eyes fixated on the girl next to her. She found it impossible to look away. The first hour she had traced and memorized every single featured on Maura's face, remembering every freckle, watching the way her lips parted every time she breathed out. Her nose which made a cute point upwards, her cheekbones.

That was the first hour. The second hour, Jane had been looking at those lips, licking her own and leaning in more times than one. Every time, she stopped herself just in time, feeling the embarrassment evident on her face. But she couldn't stop herself. Maura was absolutely beautiful lying there next to her, completely calm and a small smile gracing her lips.

Those damn lips.

Jane bit her own lip, her hand slowly reaching up from under the covers, hovering just above Maura's face.

Should she do it?

What if she wakes up?

Just tell her there was a hair or something.

Taking a shaky breath, Jane let her hand cup Maura's cheek, feeling her soft skin as she let her thumb caress what was underneath. Jane let out a breath, smiling as she saw and felt Maura lean into her touch a soft sigh escaping her lips.

Jane's thumb slowly continued its path, getting closer and closer to their destination. Swallowing her nervousness down, Jane let her thumb grace Maura's lips. She could feel her heart speed up, could feel the adrenaline build up. She felt something she hadn't felt before. Jane closed her eyes tightly, letting out a soft breath as she recognized the feeling. Arousal.

Opening her eyes again, she saw that Maura was still fast asleep and had absolutely no clue about the emotional rollercoaster beside her.

Slowly, Jane let her thumb grace Maura's lips again, her body moving forward slowly. Again, she felt the soft breath against her face and as she moved even closer, Maura moaned softly. Jane froze, was she waking up? As much as Jane knew she had to take her hand from Maura's cheek, she couldn't. And the arousal she was feeling didn't exactly help either. She watched intently as Maura moved around, pulling the blankets tighter around her, before resuming her physiological position.

Jane let out the breath she had been holding, moving even closer, their noses almost touching. Again, Jane let her eyes roam her friend's face, all the way from the creases in her forehead to the freckle on her chin. Taking another shaky breath, Jane let her thumb resume its place with her other fingers and started leaning in, very slowly.

Her eyes going from her eyes to her lips and back. Her heart was beating faster than ever and Jane could feel her breath hitch in her throat as she leaned in the rest of the way. Closing her eyes, she let her lips graze over Maura's.

It was a whisper of a kiss and if Jane hadn't been there herself, she wouldn't even have been sure she had kissed her. Leaning back, Jane let out a breath, a small smile appearing on her lips. The kiss was soft, sweet and everything Jane had expected and more. She slowly opened her eyes, hazel ones staring back at her.

God, how she loved those eyes.

Wait… eyes?

Just like that, Jane's smile fell and she felt panic rise up in her chest. Oh my God, Maura was awake. Jane was frozen, panicking and didn't even notice that her hand was still on Maura's cheek. Oh fuck.

* * *

Maura had been dreaming. She and Jane were walking on the beach hand in hand, enjoying their first date. Jane was carrying both their shoes after Maura had complained about hers getting wet. Jane had retorted with "Why would you wear heels to the beach in the first place?" at which Maura had simply stated. "They're comfortable." Jane had chuckled, stopped them both and had taken off her shoes.

They were watching the sunset when Jane had turned towards her, something in her eyes that was so fierce and passionate that it had nearly knocked Maura off balance.

"I really wanna kiss you." Jane had murmured, tucking a stray hair behind Maura's ear. Maura swallowed, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I really want to kiss you too." She had whispered. Letting her hand reach up, she cupped Jane's cheek while Jane did the same.

Both girls took a deep breath, nerves showing on their faces. But all of that faded when their lips connected. It was a whisper off a kiss and Maura wasn't even sure if it had happened. And as the two broke apart, Maura woke up. Something caused her to arouse. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jane very close to her, her eyes so much like the Jane in her dream.

Maura frowned however, when she noticed something else there. She was looking like, what was it again that everyone always said? A kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Uhm Jane?"

Jane forced herself to speak, a weird noise coming out of her mouth in the form of "Yes?"

It was then that Maura noticed Jane's hand on her cheek. She could feel the butterflies return to her stomach and she had to suppress a smile.

"Why is your hand on my cheek?"

"I don't know?"

"Are you telling me or are you asking me?"

"Telling you."

Maura looked at her.

Jane chuckled nervously.

"There was a hair…" She trailed off.

"Okay. Is it gone?"

"What?"

"The hair."

"Oh. Uhm yeah, I think it is."

"Okay. You can take your hand off now."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Jane took her hand back quickly, wondering if Maura had felt the kiss or not. If she did, she was probably playing dumb to not further embarrass Jane, but if she didn't… Jane really hoped the latter. Although a part of her wished Maura knew. It confused Jane to no end and made the panic she was feeling only get worse.

Maura smiled at her softly. "What's wrong Jane?"

Jane misunderstood her concerned tone. Oh God she knows. She smiled nervously, feeling her cheeks burn up. She should apologize. It was the right thing to do… right? Tell her: I'm sorry for kissing you, that's not what friends do and I will never do it again.

Jane cleared her throat. "Sorry." She whispered, hoping that Maura would take it and not embarrass her any further. Although it seemed as if her luck had run out.

_Years ago._ Jane thought to herself.

"Sorry about what?" Maura was genuinely confused and had no idea what Jane was talking about. Did she do something while she was asleep?

Jane looked up at her shyly. _Oh come on Rizzoli, just get it over with._

"Sorry for kissing you. I shouldn't have done it. I was totally out of line and I will never do it again. I promise."

Maura laid there frozen. _She kissed me?_ Well, yeah, her dream Jane did, but… Maura's eyes widened. So that's what she felt before she woke up.

"What?" She squeaked, more from unbelief than anything else.

Jane winced. _There goes that friendship._ She sighed inwardly. _Fuck Rizzoli, try to keep your feelings to yourself once in a while. Fuckin' stupid._

"Uhh, what?" Jane repeated, for lack of anything better to say.

"Y-you kissed me?"

"Yes."

"But I thought it was just my dream." Maura's whisper was almost inaudible. But Jane still heard it due to the fact she still hadn't moved back from her spot. Neither did Maura.

"Wait what?"

"What?"

"You dreamed about me?"

"Uhm, no." Jane narrowed her eyes. Pointing towards Maura's neck, Jane said one simple word.

"Hives."

It was something Maura had told her in the first week she had been there. She couldn't lie. And it was also something Jane used to her advantage. Like right now for example.

Maura's eyes widened as her hand went up to her neck. Taking the covers, she tried to hide behind it.

"Okay, maybe." She whispered, her face beat red.

Both girls were quiet, Maura still trying her best to hide her hives and Jane just looking at Maura, studying her. She had kissed her. Jane had kissed Maura. She had dreamed about her. Maura had dreamed about Jane. Slowly but surely it all started to sink in.

"Uhm Maur?"

Maura slowly let her eyes wander towards Jane.

"I think this means something."

Maura just looked Jane, her brain doing her best to register what she said, but failing miserably. It seemed she was incapable of forming a coherent thought, the only thing she could think about was that Jane had kissed her and that it wasn't a dream.

It took her about a minute to figure out that her thoughts were linked to what Jane was trying to say, but when she did.

"Oh."

"Yeah… oh."

Both girls looked at each other, before smiles broke out on both their faces.

* * *

_So, a lot of fluff. I actually had planned for this chapter to turn out way differently, the same as the next one, but they just write themselves! Let me know if you want to see something happen. The next three chapters are already written. Chapter 9 will be up this Saturday! Hope you guys have a wonderful day!_


	9. Almost There

_It was really fun writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy._

* * *

"So what should we do now?" Maura questioned as she and Jane made the bed.

Jane halted her actions for a moment, pondering the question. What should they do now? Date? Jane felt the butterflies return to her stomach at the thought, a smile lighting up her face.

"Maybe we should go out sometime?" Jane wasn't sure if she was actually asking her out or if she was just stating one thing they could do.

Maura cocked her head to the side, studying her friend.

_Friend. _Were they still friends? Maura wasn't sure about what they were and she wasn't sure about what Jane was asking. Taking a breath, she started rationalizing things.

Jane meanwhile, was still awaiting an answer. And she was slowly starting to freak, thinking that she had something wrong.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that. We barely kissed anyway and we're not even sure what this means. I'm not even sure what this means._

Jane started fidgeting, wringing her hands together, running her hands through her hair. She was slowly going crazy and all Maura was doing was looking at her with a distant look in her eyes.

Clearing her throat, Jane spoke. "Uhm Maur?" The girl hummed, indicating that she had heard her.

"What do you say?"

Jane watched as Maura blinked once… twice, before her eyes locked on Jane's. A smirk appeared on her face, her eyes holding something Jane couldn't quite place.

"Is that your way of asking me out?" Jane was speechless for a moment.

Maura's voice was soft, sultry and the smile on her face made her look damn sexy. Jane swallowed thickly, hoping her voice was steady. She cleared her throat.

"I guess it is." Jane smiled back, feeling some of her self control return. "What do you say… Miss Isles? Care to join me tonight?"

Maura's smile widened and she had to stop herself from screaming yes. Instead, she calmed down her racing heart and kept her breathing steady.

"What is happening tonight… Miss Rizzoli?"

The two took a step closer together, smiles still in place, their little game continuing.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Jane's voice was soft, making it deeper and hoarser.

Maura pushed down the sudden arousal she felt at those words, instead taking another step closer to the other girl.

Jane did the same, her heart beating a mile per minute. She felt as if her whole body was on fire and the closer she got to Maura, the hotter she got. All those feelings she was feeling this morning seemed like child's play and Jane wondered if she could keep herself upright the moment she felt Maura's skin on hers.

"Does this include touching?" Maura had no idea where she got this sudden courage from, but she wasn't going to stop. The look on Jane's face was one of pure passion, fierceness, nerves and Maura could even see a flash of lust in there.

Her mouth suddenly felt dry, her legs felt like jelly, but they were still moving forward. She had no control over her breathing or her heart anymore and Maura didn't how long she could keep this up.

"Maybe." The simple word made Maura feel a sudden rush of lust and all she wanted to do was kiss Jane. So that's exactly what she was going to do.

The two took one step closer to each other, now nose to nose. They could feel the heat radiating off of each other, could hear each other's quick breaths. Jane's eyes flickered down to Maura's lips, before resuming their position on her eyes.

Maura licked her lips, making Jane's eyes dart down there once more. Giving her a small smile, Maura leaned up, standing on her toes to be able to reach Jane. The black haired girl felt her breath get caught in her throat and she shortly wondered if she were going to faint.

Leaning down, Jane closed her eyes, Maura following her example. They slowly started leaning towards one another and right as their lips were about to touch, the door burst open.

Jane and Maura jumped apart, Maura letting out a shriek of surprise. Jane groaned in annoyance.

_So close. _Turning her eyes toward the door, she saw Tommy standing in the doorway, Frankie appearing seconds later.

Her brother took in his sister's disheveled appearance, raising a curious eyebrow. However, it only got halfway up when Jane stormed up to them and basically threw them out, screaming "Get out!". Her eyes held something Frankie couldn't quite place. Yeah, he saw the anger, but there was something else he had never seen in his sister's eyes. Watching as the door was slammed shut in front of his face, he vaguely heard his mother yell to "Do not slam the doors! How many times do I have to tell you!" His mind on Jane's eyes.

* * *

Jane was breathing heavily, leaning against the door, her eyes shut tight. Why did her brother's timing always suck. They always had to go and ruin whatever she was doing, if it wasn't shooting hoops, it was doing her homework, or watching a movie. Or making out with Maura.

"Jane?" Maura's voice was soft and as Jane looked up, she could see the apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry." Jane apologized, not wanting to see that look on Maura's face. If it should be on anyone's, it should be on Tommy's and Frankie's.

Maura shook her head. "It's okay." She smiled softly. "We'll get a do over tonight right?"

Jane looked at Maura for a second, before a smile broke out on her face. "We sure as hell will." Maura frowned. "Language Jane." Jane rolled her eyes, holding up her hands in mock surrender.

Maura smiled again, although she couldn't help but shake the weird feeling that all of this was nothing but a dream. Frowning softly, she pinched herself.

"What are you doing?" Jane had watched the small interaction, an amused look on her face.

Maura looked up, shrugging. "Just making sure that I'm not dreaming." Jane nodded.

"So does the pinching thing really work?"

"With some people yes. I have realized that in my case pinching myself does wake me up, but does not necessarily mean it works for you."

Jane frowned. "So if I were having a nightmare and I wanted to wake up, pinching myself might not work?" Maura nodded.

"That's right." Jane just looked at her.

"Really?" Maura nodded again. Jane just shrugged at that. Why the hell were they talking about waking up from a dream anyway? This clearly wasn't one. Tommy and Frankie were never there to interrupt anything in her dreams and they did just interrupt a very… important, was that the word, moment.

"I'm sure you're not dreaming Maura." She winked, before walking back towards the bed, finishing making it. Maura chuckled softly, pinching herself once more… just in case.

* * *

_Ahh, still no real first kiss and Maura thinks this is a dream? What if it is? And will Frankie be the first to find out? Stay tuned for the next chapter oncoming Wednesday!_


	10. Kisses

_And next chapter is here! I hope you guys like and thank you for all your reviews and follows! Means alot to me._

* * *

Jane sighed for the umpteenth time, feeling her frustration grow. She, Maura and the rest of the family were having breakfast and Jane may have mentioned that she and Maura were going to do something that day. She wished she hadn't. Her mother had immediately proposed to take Tommy and Frankie with them, doing something fun with the four of them. In other words, Angela would have the house all to herself.

Jane had told her no four times already, but her mother wasn't giving up.

"Janie, just take them with you. It's been so long since you've done something with your brothers. I'm sure Maura wouldn't mind. Right sweetie?" Jane gritted her teeth.

She so wasn't playing the Maura card. The girl could never say no to Angela and Jane was sure her mother knew that. Especially since she involved Maura every single time things didn't go her way. Maura would cave in and eventually sway Jane to do whatever Angela had planned. But she was going to make sure that wasn't going to happen this time. Nothing was going to get in the way of their first date.

"Ma, don't bring Maura in this." Jane warned, her eyes daring her to say something.

"Why not? Maura's coming too isn't she?" Angela looked totally innocent, shrugging her shoulders and continuing cooking.

"Yeah, but she never says no to you. She's way too nice for that and you know it." Her eyes were accusing her mother.

Angela turned around, clearly insulted.

"I do not."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Course you don't."

Both were quiet for a moment, their eyes locked, a silent battle raging between the two. Maura looked from Angela to Jane, wondering if she should say something. However, she knew that Jane was right, she couldn't say no to Angela.

She silently sat there, watching as the two were glaring at each other over the counter. Sighing softly, she plucked at her skirt, a sudden feeling of guilt overcoming her. If it wasn't for her, Jane wouldn't have been fighting with her mother right now. Maybe they should just cancel their date and go out another time.

Reaching out a tentative hand, Maura touched Jane's arm. "Jane-" she started, being cut off immediately. "No Maura, we're going out. Just the two of us." Jane's eyes held something that made Maura back off. She nodded, her eyes going back over to Angela.

Angela watched the interaction between the two. She saw how her daughter's eyes went from angry and frustrated to one of softness and caring. Jane's voice was soft as she told Maura the two of them were going out and Angela could see the change in Maura's demeanor when she backed off.

A small smile played across her lips, as she figured out what was going on between the two and why they wanted to be alone so badly. She was a mother after all and mother's knew everything.

She cleared her throat. Jane and Maura both turned to look at her, one curious gaze and one wary look.

"All right. The two of you can go out." Jane smiled in victory, why Maura softly thanked Angela.

"But-" she started, causing Jane to groan, propping her chin up on her hand. "Please do something with brothers next weekend Janie. You know how much they look up to you. Take them out and do something fun."

Jane looked at her mother for a moment, pondering this. She eventually nodded and sat up straighter. "Fine. Next weekend." Jane said, emphasizing 'next'. Angela nodded, smiling at her daughter.

"Let's go Maur." Jane reached out and grabbed Maura's hand, lacing their fingers together. Angela watched them with a loving look in her eyes. Her daughter was finally letting someone in. She just hoped that she wouldn't block Maura out the moment things got rough.

* * *

"God, I thought that woman would never stop nagging." Jane flopped down on the bed, a breath escaping her lungs.

"That woman is still your mother Jane. And she wasn't 'nagging'. She just wants you to have fun with your brothers. And she's right." Jane looked up to see Maura standing at the foot of the bed, her arms crossed and her head slightly cocked to the right.

Looking her up and down quickly, Jane approved of the outfit she was wearing. It was a simple black skirt with a slit up the side and a red patterned silk tank top that showed off her curves and other very womanly parts. Jane quickly cleared her mind of what was underneath that outfit and reacted to what she said.

"About what?"

"About the fact that both Tommy and Frankie look up to you." Maura smiled, uncrossing her arms and taking a seat at Jane's feet. "They adore you Jane. Tommy loves you very much and Frankie wishes to be just like you."

Jane sat up, giving Maura an incredulous look. "Where'd you get that from? My mother?" Maura shook her head.

"No. Tommy and Frankie told me themselves."

"When? I haven't seen you talk to them."

"It was when I just got here and you… had to get familiar with the idea of me staying at your house and sleeping in your room."

Jane's face fell, remembering the first week clearly. Sighing, she reached out and took Maura's hand in her own.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that. I can be a real jerk sometimes."

"You don't have to apologize Jane. I get it."

Jane shook her head. "No, I do. It wasn't fair of me. I just thought that you would be some stuck up brat from France who could barely speak English and were gonna hook up with any guy she could. I guess I was wrong about all of that. Instead I end up with a beautiful girl whose smarter than Einstein and very intriguing. I really want to get to know you Maura. I want to know everything about you, you're flaws, your weak spots. I want to know what kind of music you love, I want to know what think about everything. I want to be able to hold you, to kiss you, to be there for you through the good and the bad. I just want to be with you Maura."

Maura closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the emotions rage through her body.

"Jane." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Maura." Jane whispered back, her hand reaching up to cup Maura's cheek.

"Please kiss me."

And that's just what she did. There were no interruptions this time, no annoying brother barging in, not weird dreams making it seem surreal. There was just Jane and Maura, Jane's hand on Maura's cheek, Maura's hand on Jane's arm.

They leaned in, their eyes closing, their hearts beating in sync, their breathing slowing down.

Jane felt her lips connect with Maura's, felt their softness. She tasted her strawberry lip-gloss and Jane knew she would be addicted to it instantly. Their lips moved together perfectly.

It was Maura who deepened the kiss, Jane moaning in approval. Maura took her time exploring, tasting Jane. Her hand moved from Jane's arm to the back of her neck, pulling her in even closer. Jane slowly pulled away, the need for oxygen becoming too much for her to bear. Instead, she chose to rest her forehead against Maura's, pecking her lips softly.

"Damn you're good at that." Jane's voice sounded raspy, a sound Maura could hear all day.

Maura bit her lip, a shy smile and a blush on her face. "You're not so bad yourself."

Jane chuckled, a naughty glint in her eye. "Well, you know what they say don't you… practice makes perfect." Both girls giggled as they rolled back on the bed, their lips locked before they even hit the bed.

* * *

_And just like always, next chapter is up Saturday! Let me know what you think and they finally kissed! Yay. See you guys next time._


	11. First Date (1)

_Hey guys! Chapter 11 already! I think I am going to change things up a bit. Start updating once a week, until I have enough time to write again. Work is keeping me fairly busy. But I'll let you know when the next update will be! Enjoy!_

* * *

After what seemed like many torturous hours, the two girls were finally heading out. Jane had kept quiet about where they were going and Maura had to admit that it was quite thrilling. Her mind often wondered to numerous things they could be going to and more than once, she had asked Jane about it. The other girl had told her it was a surprise and she just had to wait and see, that adorable smile on her face.

Maura was walking with a slight spring in her step, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Jane. She smiled, chuckling to herself. Finally things were going the way they were supposed to.

"Are we almost there?" Maura asked, her eyes glinting in the sunlight. Jane turned her head to look at her, ready to give her and answer. But the moment her eyes landed on Maura, she forget what she wanted to say.

The girl looked absolutely beautiful, the sunlight radiating off of her hair like a golden glow, her eyes glinting softly, her nose slightly scrunched up and a small smile gracing her features.

Jane stammered, racking her brain to find what she was going to say. She come up empty however, not being able to think about anything other than being able to hold this exquisite creature in her arms. To kiss her, feel her soft skin under her as they… Jane quickly cleared her mind from those thoughts, a blush rising to her cheeks immediately. She really shouldn't be thinking those things, they were just on their first date for crying out loud! But as much as Jane knew she should be feeling guilty, she wasn't and she couldn't. It wasn't the first time these thoughts had crossed her mind, but it was the first time since then that those things could possibly happen in the nearby future.

Jane swallowed, her skin feeling as if it were on fire. She cleared her throat, trying to her self control back.

"Jane?" Jane hummed, not daring to look at Maura this time.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

Jane kept silent, not remembering the girl asking any questions the past five minutes.

"Jane?"

Jane cringed inwardly. What was she supposed to say? Sorry Maur, but I was too engrossed in your beauty that I completely missed your question? Right, she would never live that one down.

"Sorry what?" She turned her head slightly, but kept her eyes focused in front of her. Maura frowned at the sudden change of her friend, wondering if she did something wrong.

And just like that, the glint left her eyes and the spring left her step. She was probably annoying Jane with all her questions. Damn allodoxaphobia.

Jane instantly noticed the change next to her, her head turning to look at Maura. Reaching out a hand, she rested it on Maura's arm.

"What's wrong?" Maura shook her head, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"It's nothing Jane." Jane raised one eyebrow, her eyes traveling down towards Maura's neck. There they were, the famous hives. Jane's eyes went back towards Maura's raising her other eyebrow.

Maura looked away, sudden uncomfortable. Jane didn't know what happened. Seconds ago, she was happy, not being able to wait until they got to their destination and now she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else than with Jane.

Jane stopped walking. It took Maura a couple of seconds to realizing she was walking alone. Turning around, she looked at Jane.

"Why did you stop?"

"What's going on Maur? Do you even want to go on a date?"

"Yes of course! Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. You go from happy Maura to uncomfortable Maura. Did I do something?"

Maura sighed, her hands playing with the hem of her tank top. Both girls were quiet for a moment and Jane took this opportunity to walk up to Maura, trying her hardest to be patient.

Eventually, Maura looked up, a sad look in her eyes. "Jane? Do I annoy you?"

Jane's jaw literally dropped at that. How could she even think that. It took Jane a moment to collect herself. Giving Maura one of her famous Rizzoli smiles, she shook her head.

"Why would you even think that? Of course you don't annoy me Maura."

"But I keep asking all those questions and you just want to make this perfect and I think I'm ruining it."

"You're not ruining it. You're just curious."

"Didn't that kill the dog?"

Jane looked at Maura for a moment, wondering what the hell she meant with that. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she let out a short laugh.

"It's curiosity killed the cat Maur. Not the dog."

Maura made an 'o' shape. Now she knew why the other kids always laughed at her. Although the laugh Jane let out just now didn't in any way match that laugh. She sighed softly, she was just being paranoid. Of course she didn't annoy Jane, they were going on a date. Jane would never go out on a date with someone like that. And as she looked at her dark haired friend, she suddenly felt all of her worries dissipate.

"So… where are we going?" This time, when Maura did smile up at Jane, it was genuine.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Patience is a virtue Maura."

Maura giggled, looping her arm with Jane's, the glint back in her eyes and the spring back in her step.

* * *

Maura couldn't believe her eyes. After the two had stopped to have a talk about Maura's 'annoyance' a ten minute walk was left to get to their destination. Maura had already heard music and screaming and she wondered if that was where they were heading… and what it was. Jane's smile had only gotten bigger the closer they got and she couldn't wait to find out what Maura thought about this.

And right now, Jane couldn't keep her eyes off of her. The way her eyes had lit up when they got there, the way her smile intensified. It was the best and most beautiful thing Jane had ever seen in her life.

"Jane, this is unbelievable." Maura gripped her arm tightly, her eyes just like that of a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Jane laughed and she took a good look around.

They were at the annual summer festival. There were people all around them, chatting happily, kids running around, holding balloons or stuffed animals they had won somewhere. The scent of candy and fried goodness filled Jane's nostrils and she knew what their first stop would be.

Grabbing Maura's hand, she laced their fingers. "Stay close." She told her, getting a nod in return.

Maura didn't know where they were going, to busy trying to take it all in. The many bright colors, the happiness radiating all around her. The sounds of games and yelling as they either won or lost it. Parents were holding hands, looking at each other lovingly as their kids tried their hardest to show them what they had won. Couples sharing a drink, smiling and giggling as they found their new love.

Maura nearly collided into Jane as the girl suddenly stopped. "Why did we stop?" She wondered aloud, looking around her.

"Because we're at our first stop." Jane replied, pointing towards a burger stand. Maura raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Jane rolled her eyes. "You're allowed to eat junk food and do crazy stuff today Maur. Let loose and let out your inner child." Jane poked her ribs, emitting a giggle from Maura.

"Okay." Jane grinned and walked up to the stand, ordering for the both of them.

As they took their fist bite and Jane showed Maura how to properly eat a burger, they wondered what today would bring them.

* * *

_So they're finally on their first date! Wonder how the rest will go! Next chapter will be up Wednesday. _


	12. First Date (2)

_So, they're continuing their first date! I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

"This is amazing Jane!" Maura's voice stood out from the crowd, her enthusiasm clearly evident. Jane smiled at her, her eyes sparkling with delight.

After they had finished their burger, Jane had taken Maura to the middle of the festival where the annual act had just begun. There were magic tricks, dancing, playing with fire, you name it. Jane had watched Maura go from intrigued to absolutely delighted at the sight before her. Jane knew the act by heart and took this opportunity to look at Maura once again. It amazed her how the girl got more beautiful with each passing minute.

"Jane look!" Maura screamed, pointing a finger towards a man who swallowed a sword, before bending forward. Jane chuckled. "Amazing isn't it?" She whispered in Maura's ear. The other girl nodded eagerly, her eyes fixated on the man before her.

"So how'd they do it?" Jane asked after the act was over. Maura looked at her, pondering the question.

"I don't know." She simply stated. Jane raised her eyebrow.

"What? The all-knowing Maura Isles doesn't know something? I'm shocked." Maura laughed, shoving Jane slightly.

"To be honest, my mind was on other things than figuring out how they could do such a thing." Jane nodded, the smirk still on her face.

"Right, of course." She drawled, earning another shove.

"So where are we going now?" Maura inquired, her eyes taking in everything.

"Why don't you choose?" Maura's head whipped around to Jane, shock in her eyes.

"Really?" Jane nodded.

Even though Maura was pretty much always alone at home and made her own choices then, the moment her mother or father came home, the choices were always made for her. Jane telling her to choose their next destination made her heart skip a beat, her fondness for Jane growing.

"Uhm, let's go there!" Jane followed Maura's finger, her eyes coming to a stop on one of the many games.

Jane smirked. _This was going to be good._

The two girls made their way through the crowd, their fingers once again laced together. Jane was leading them, not afraid to push some people aside if the occasion needed her to. Maura simply followed, her smile growing the closer they got. Finally, they reached the stand and Maura did a small jump out of excitement. Jane laughed, her eyes glinting with amusement.

"You know how to handle one?" Jane asked, referring to the rifle. Maura frowned at it for a moment.

"I've read about it yes." Jane shrugged.

"All right. Show me what you got."

Maura stepped forward and took the gun while Jane paid. Adjusting the gun so that it was exactly the way she wanted it to, Maura looked down the barrel, waiting for the target. Jane had to admit she was pretty impressed by the way the other girl handled the rifle, especially seeing as she had never held one before.

Crossing her arms, Jane patiently waited for Maura to release the first shot, her eyes focused on Maura. Seconds later the familiar sound was heard and Jane looked to see that she had missed. A small smile graced her features.

_That would've been too easy._

Mere seconds later, the second shot was heard. Jane looked at the targets again, though this time, she was surprised to see that Maura had actually hit the second target. Whistling, Jane was impressed.

"Nice shot Maur." Maura turned to smile at her, before she got serious again and turned back to the targets. She still had three shots to go.

Jane watched as she got one more hit in and as the other two missed. Maura cocked her head to one side after she was done, shrugging.

"I did okay." She turned back to Jane. "Right?" Jane nodded.

"First time I didn't hit shit." Maura frowned at her. "Language Jane." Jane rolled her eyes and took the gun from Maura.

"My turn." She grinned at the honey blonde, paid the guy and shot five times, hitting all five of them.

"Wow. You're really good at this."

"You sound surprised."

Jane chose a big turtle as her prize, turning around and handing it to Maura.

"For you." Did she sound confident and cocky mere moments ago, Jane sounded shy and almost afraid now.

Maura took the turtle from her, beaming at Jane. "Thank you."

Jane merely shrugged it off, a blush rising to her cheeks. "It's nothing."

Maura shook her head. "It's not nothing. No one's ever done something so sweet." She studied the turtle, her smile never leaving her face.

"Seriously?" Maura looked up to see Jane frowning at her.

Maura shook her head. "I've never had anyone to do something like this for me."

"What, not even your parents?"

"My parents are never around. My mother is always very busy with her artwork and my father has a business he works hard for. Jeffrey did give me a stuffed bunny once though."

"Jeffrey?"

"My chauffeur."

Jane was silent for a moment, her eyes studying Maura as the girl looked down at her stuffed animal fondly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Jane shrugged. "For your parents not being there."

Maura blinked a couple of times. "There's nothing you can do about that Jane."

"I know, I just… I guess I understand why you like my Ma so much now."

Maura smiled softly. "You're mother is an amazing woman Jane. She took a complete stranger into her home while she already had three children to look after alone."

Jane looked down to the ground, kicking some dirt.

"Yeah. Guess I tend to forget that sometimes."

"I've read that teenagers seem to rebel against their parents. But that is normal. You're changing and you want to be treated like an adult. You want to be independent and you feel like you're old enough to do what you want. Your mother doesn't agree with this and this causes you two to fight. Also, your hormones are changing."

"Well, thanks for that Doctor. I feel so much better now!" The sarcasm was clearly evident and even Maura got it this time.

She smiled at Jane. "I'm just saying Jane. You're changing and your mother is seeing that. She's afraid she's going to lose her baby girl."

Jane narrowed her eyes at her. "Have you been talking to my mom?"

Maura nodded. "Of course! It seems rude to say nothing." Jane sighed.

"You are so literal! I meant about the whole baby girl thing Maur!"

"Oh! Uhm, yes I have. I guess it helps that there is another female in the house. I don't think your mother seems comfortable talking about this with your bothers."

Jane just scoffed. "Whatever, let's just play some more games okay? I don't want to talk about my mother all day." Maura nodded, held her turtle close to her and grabbed Jane's hand with the other.

Planting a chaste kiss on Jane's cheek, Maura smiled and followed the other girl. They spend the rest of the day playing more games, eating more junk food and just hanging out with each other. By the end of the day, both girls were completely exhausted, but couldn't be happier.

Their first date was officially over and it would go down as the best date ever!

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter! I do not know when the next one will be up, but I hope soon! Let me know what you guys think!_


End file.
